


Stuff My Stocking

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: There are no drinking laws for dragons.<br/>Summary: The way to a man’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff My Stocking

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to stick as close to canon as possible, although clearly Arthur being so blase about Aithusa is not canon at all. This was written for day 8 of merlinadvent. Thanks to my lovely betas: lewisian_gneiss , kleinefee92, and twilighthdfan!

Merlin looked at his friend affectionately and said, “Because I have faith that you are a great king, the greatest this land will ever know, and you will make good on a promise that all can live without fear in this land you rule.” Arthur stood and said, “Yes, Merlin, I know you feel that way and have felt that way for a long time, and I appreciate your support, but I don’t feel strong and sure, the way my father was. I still value the guidance of others.”

Merlin swallowed and asked, “Am I not a good enough advisor? Is our friendship meaningless?” The king squeezed Merlin’s shoulder, brightened, stood, and said, “Indeed Merlin, you are a good friend and your council has proved helpful time and again.” Offering the sitting man a hand, he said, “Come, you must be hungry. It’s time for lunch. Let’s see what Cook has made.” After a slight hesitation, Merlin grabbed the proffered hand and pulled himself up, smiling gaily. Hand in hand, they walked out the door.

As they neared the banquet hall, they heard loud chattering that was rising in volume. Merlin raised his eyebrows at Arthur who looked back equally baffled. They entered the room and discovered all the knights of Camelot seated at the table. Gwaine was the culprit; he was gesticulating wildly to Percival and was shouting “... and if he plays that prank on me again, I’ll stuff my stockings down his throat!”

Leon calmly said, “Gwaine, it was only a joke. Elyan meant no harm and you know that. Be a good man and forgive him. You’d have done the same, given the opportunity.”

Arthur cleared his throat and all the voices stilled. Arthur smiled and Gwaine looked at him, abashed, and then dropped his gaze to the table. Arthur said, “Well, now that we’re all here, dig in. The kitchen has prepared a fine luncheon, so let’s eat, drink and be merry.” Merlin admired Arthur’s regal stride as he strode to the head of the table. A gesture from Arthur, and Merlin was quickly by his side. They tore into the bread and dipped it into the rich stew in front of them. As courses were served and appetites were sated, the volume in the room dropped; conversations held in murmurs, rather than shouts; populated discussions, with some people reclining in their chairs, eyes closed.

Merlin, a little dazed himself, looked to see Aithusa wobbling around at his end of the table. The curious critter had lapped up a saucer of the ale unnoticed by anyone. He smiled tenderly at the little white beast, but then the corners of Merlin’s mouth turned down a little with confusion as he slowly realized that someone had spiked the ale.

Merlin, struck with a sudden irrational lusty impulse, leaned over and whispered to the king, his breath tickling the blond hair behind his ear. Arthur stood, wished everyone a good day, and strode out of the room, Merlin in his wake, and Aithusa trailing behind.


End file.
